


Monster in the Storm

by TrashCompactor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Always thank the forest spirits, Broken Bones, Hiking, M/M, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCompactor/pseuds/TrashCompactor
Summary: Blurr likes to go for hikes in the mountains. He never expected getting caught in a thunderstorm would be this much trouble.-- --A tumblr prompt I wanted to try out, thanks to my writing abilities for functioning best when it's 3am.





	Monster in the Storm

Blurr wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, sweat slicked, and kept up his hustle. He was just near his favorite resting spot in the middle of a hike. Blurr was currently cruising the East Baker Lake trail in Washington, which had beautiful pine trees and a killer view of the lake. As he crested the top of the hill, he spotted two large, flat boulders. One was half overgrown with tree roots, giving the boulder stuck beneath it something of a canopy when he sat on the cool rock. Slipping his large backpack off, Blurr pulled out his canteen and a sandwich. 

Blurr absolutely loved hiking in the balmy summer weather. It felt like hell going up, and that somehow made the view along the way that much more worth it. After a trip with his friend in the Appalachians a few years back, Blurr picked up a habit at leaving an object resting on the rock as some sort of thank you. He wasn’t sure what Drift meant by thanking the rocks for sitting his arse on them, but the gesture kinda stuck with him since then.

Over the past few summers, after he’d make it up to the same bend in the trail, he’d dropped off any cool rocks he’d picked up. The next time it was his old canteen. Then it had been a pocketbook he’d been gifted at a christmas party once at his work, but had never bothered to fill out. When he traveled back on the trail later, the objects would sometimes be gone, and it filled him with a curious pleasure, whoever found use in his old goods.

Blurr eventually packed back up before fishing out his newest present this trek. He’d found a pair of bracelets in the back of his dresser, fashioned of thick, wooden beads. Nothing in his current style. Blurr placed them gingerly on the rock, taking a moment to almost present it correctly. 

“I hope you enjoy wearing people jewelry, junk rock. Not that you can wear these, clearly, but maybe some passing squirrel or other camper will find them interesting.” As if there was anybody out here to thank, at least. 

Shouldering his bag, Blurr set back on the trail of blanketed pine needles. He’d hope to make it to the other side of the lake by sun down if he wanted to watch the sunset over the water.

That night, as Blurr was gathering wood for a fire, he felt a fat, wet drop hit his head. It only took a second of him glancing up, and suddenly the skies had unleashed a downpour unlike anything he’d been caught in before.

His clothes were becoming quickly soaked, and the firewood seemed a little redundant now. Blurr cursed to himself for not minding the weather that morning, dropping the wood as he clawed for a flashlight out of his pockets. His boots splashed up puddles as he ran, giving his legs a thorough soak of mud and plant debris. In the measly light his torch gave off, Blurr tried recalling exactly which direction he’d left from. The trees stood like poles twisting in the rain, remaining completely unaiding as he threaded his way through thickets for any familiar visuals. Blurr made his way across a grassy ridge hugging the side of a drop, he felt his boots catch on loose soil before the ground suddenly broke under his weight. Tumbling over edge.

Blurr’s face planted against slick dirt, branches scraped up his limbs. He rolled head over feet. His body contacted the ground at a strange angle, and he nearly yowled. Rolling off in the mud, Blurr clutched at his right leg. It gave a painful throbbing, flexing it only made Blurr want to scream more. 

He tried calling for help, voice lost in the white noise of the storm. 

The sky lit up almost in mockery. Briefly, Blurr was able to make out where he landed. He was between two edges of the mountain, a small river carved out the rock and he was laying on its right side. There were large clusters of rocks from where the river had eroded them off from the mountain face. Blurr counted his blessings he managed to miss getting caught between the rocks. 

As the lightning faded, Blurr began to scramble for his flashlight in the mud. He choked back tears at any painful protest his broken leg was trying to give him, wondering how in the hell he was going to get back to his camp now. There was no way he’d be able to doctor it with nothing on him, but it would be far too painful to try and walk back on.

Something in the distance snapped, and Blurr all but jumped. He cursed under his breath and tried crawling on his stomach to somewhere out of the downpour. One of Blurr’s hands brushed against something in the mud, and he nearly yelped. Grasping at the object, a bright light suddenly flooded his eyes as his torch lit up. Thank the stars.

Another arc of lightning struck far off, and when Blurr turned his head across the river, he felt his blood run cold. That was either the lightning playing off of some weird rocks, or one of the largest bears Blurr had ever seen. Thunder rolled closer than last time.

“Oh pleasepleaseplease, no no not now!” he begged to himself. Crawling back on one elbow, he managed to wedge himself between two huge rocks on the cliff’s edge. He winced as he tried to bring his broken leg in, finding it hard to control his hands in the biting cold and nervous tremble. 

Blurr flipped his torch off, praying under his breath that it was a trick of the light. If only to make matters ten times worse. This is how he was going to die. He felt a sob welling up as the thought hit him.

Lightning hit again, the canyon illuminating a blinding white. A single hulking mass, covered in stringy plant fiber or matted hair, and a single glowing eye staring straight back at him. Blurr froze in shock as the light dimmed again, his body acting before his head could. He tried to find leverage on the rock next to him, pressing his chest against it and clawing above with his free hand. Blurr managed to lift himself up enough to wall sit before his broken leg started to throb painfully again. He started pawing for the laces on his boots, losing his flashlight in the process and hearing it clatter on the rocks. 

Undoing the knots, he sucked in a breath and tried pulling the boot off. White hot pain shot up his nerves, and Blurr physically had to keep himself from hurling at the sudden shock. 

The canyon lit up a fourth time, and Blurr only caught a faint glimpse of the beast. It seemed closer than before, wading through the wake of the river, an arm nearly the length of its body and as thick as its waist stretched out. 

Blurr whimpered, bracing himself for a second tug as he fought to still his shaking hands. He pulled at the back of the boot and cried out hoarse as he felt the same sting race up his thigh. The boot felt tighter, no doubt his foot was becoming swollen, but it may almost have been off. Blurr gave another pull, shouting between his teeth as the boot slipped off. He quickly chucked it and made to start climbing the rocks behind him. The pouring rain and darkness left it difficult for him to find a hold anywhere, but the approaching creature was making a very convincing argument otherwise. 

He managed to hoist himself up onto the first small boulder before he could hear a deep, garbled breathing somewhere off. Blurr only tried to climb even faster, blindly groping along the walls near him for a path up. With how long it felt while he tumbled down the cliff, there was no telling the height of the canyon from here. The adrenaline coursing through him almost made him forget about his bum leg, managing to find another suitable rock to crawl on top of. 

When lightning struck that time, Blurr nearly screamed when the creature came into focus. He’d never been one to fall for the tall tales about bigfoot or mountain men, but there was no other possible explanation for the lurking beast nearly on top of him. It had a body the size of a minivan, with thick, three-clawed arms sticking out of either side. Its head was caught somewhere between the shoulders and chest, with large antlers that reached up past its height. 

Blurr used the advantage of the lightning this time to chart out a path while he could see it, though it seemed almost impossible now with how the beast had just crossed the river. He grabbed a hold on a loose branch that was sticking up from the debris and made to cross a gap to the next rock. His palm slipped on the water-slicked surface, and Blurr clung to dear life on the branch. His good leg caught in the gap, and Blurr was left dangling some feet above the ground on a shitty, creaking bit of driftwood. He was a dead man.

A guttural cry was the first thing he heard through the hiss of rain. Blurr almost started begging for the creature to turn away. He couldn’t end like this, what would his boss think when he didn’t make it to work? Would anyone find his camp and try looking for him, or think he was still off exploring the wilderness somewhere? Blurr gave a desperate yell back, a last ditch effort at scaring it off. 

He could hear the creature’s massive footsteps approach, deciding that this was it. Lightning struck and thunder cracked. The beast’s hideous features lit up, its arm reaching out for Blurr and effortlessly plucking him from the rock. Blurr couldn’t find the energy in his frigid muscle to even cling to the branch.

The creature rattled something at him, its vocals sounded like the groan of trees. Blurr cracked one eye open when he found that his insides weren’t already between this thing’s teeth. He felt the creature sway around, leading back across the river. The water must’ve been at least three feet deep, and it crossed it as if it were only mildly inconvenienced. 

Blurr, almost horrifyingly, realized how gently the creature were cradling him in its massive paws. It couldn’t possibly be trying to help him, could it? He only found himself staring when the creature’s large, red eye rolled his way. Blurr glanced off, watching where he was being taken towards.

The beast pulled in between several large stones on the other side of the canyon. Hidden behind was a decent cave carved into the soil, big enough to hold maybe three of the creature comfortably. Under the canopy, the pouring rain became a faint noise, and they were shielded from any winds.

Once Blurr’s eyes had adjusted, he nearly choked on his breath. Among several patches of bedded moss he could make out faint shapes. Rocks of all size and variety, a rusty canteen, an old yellowed journal, all his assortment of random junk he’d left to the woods and then some. The creature laid him gingerly onto one of the moss beds, seeming to mind his broken leg when Blurr curled it in.

The beast stood back on its haunches, keeping its single gaze locked on Blurr what felt like ages before it suddenly lifted and took off back into the storm.

Blurr couldn’t tell how long it was until it returned, sidling in between the boulders. It prattled something off at him again. Blurr stared doe-eyed. The creature reached out one of its claws, and Blurr instinctively reeled back before it took ahold of one of his hands. Turning it over, the beast dropped something into Blurr’s palm. 

Blurr turned over the wooden bracelets. They were almost as pristine as he had left them. 

“Th-thank you,” he cleared his throat, “thank you, but… these are yours, I think.” He offered them out again. The creature took its time. Slowly, it lowered itself down, bending its head forward and presenting the large antlers. Blurr almost laughed at the absolute absurdity of the situation before he wrapped the bracelets around a few of the prongs.

He could see the creature somewhat fairly now without the rain, as well as smell it. It appeared to be covered in a tangled mass of purple fur, almost totally obscuring its head besides the one eye. Its claws and stomach were a light silver, and Blurr noticed for the first time its legs. They had the curve of a deer’s, but the hooves grew far too large, a pair on the front as well as the back. Blurr was, for once in his life, at a total loss for words.

The beast pointed a claw towards Blurr’s bad leg. Blurr glanced down at it and snapped back to his current train of thought. “Oh, uh, it’s fine. Well, as fine as a broken leg can be. It’s stopped hurting as much at least.” He took a moment to carefully peel back his mud dried sock. As he suspected, the foot was swollen a sickly color. “Looks like I won’t be hiking for a while…”

The beast made no noise or movement that it even understood a word of what Blurr was saying. Keeping its eye trained on his movements. Blurr felt a chill roll through him and looked down at his completely ruined clothes. “Ugh, I can’t believe this is where I am right now. I fall down a cliff, and I’m stuck waiting in a monster’s den… wow this is messed up.” He heard shuffling and suddenly felt himself being pushed back into the moss bed. Blurr gave a noise of surprise before the beast nearly wrapped its entire body around his in some sort of comforting gesture. 

Blurr froze in his spot, fearing the moment he moved would set off some sort of timebomb in the beast to attack him. Though it reeked like rot and old soil, the creature’s natural fur coat warmed Blurr up almost immediately. He could feel his muscles relax despite his still-pounding heart. It gave what could only have been a content purr, single eye closed shut.

“Uh… thank you.” Blurr whispered in slight shock. This was beyond weird, but he felt himself settling in. It wasn’t long before he blinked and it was lights out.


End file.
